Usually, for prevention of corrosion, large-sized steel structures such as ships, land structures, and bridges are subjected to anticorrosive coating using an anticorrosive coating composition. In the anticorrosive coating, an anticorrosive coating composition is applied on a surface of a steel plate or the like to form an anticorrosive coating film having a thickness of several hundred to several thousand micrometers. This allows the surface of the steel plate or the like to be covered with the anticorrosive coating film to prevent the steel plate or the like from contacting with oxygen, salt, vapor, and the like, thereby preventing the corrosion of the steel plate or the like.
In addition, when it is necessary to forma thick film having a thickness of several hundred to several thousand micrometers, an anticorrosive coating composition including an amide wax-based thixotropic agent as an anti-sagging and anti-settling agent (a thixotropic agent) is used. Such an anticorrosive coating composition is excellent in adhesion to substrate surfaces of steel structures and the like and anticorrosive properties under usual coating conditions.
As the coating composition, the present inventor has disclosed an anticorrosive coating composition including a non-tar-based epoxy resin, a curing agent, an epoxy group-containing alkoxysilane compound, a specific flaky pigment, and an extender pigment (Patent Literature 1).
In addition, in Patent Literature 2, there has been disclosed an epoxy resin coating composition that includes a bisphenol epoxy resin, an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer, and an amine-based curing agent.